


Baby Girl

by ordinarylittleme



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Gen, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 14:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18918565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ordinarylittleme/pseuds/ordinarylittleme
Summary: Prompt: Bella longing for a boy, but getting a girl.





	Baby Girl

Baby girl.  
Baby _girl_.

I snarled in anger as I punched the mirror in front of me, watching it shatter under my weak human fist. It was good to know I was strong enough for something, at least. I cursed myself again for not doing anything right. I had wanted a baby boy, with Edward's hair and features and eyes. He would've been the perfect addition to the legacy of my love for him. And I couldn't even have that.

A _girl _. I spat at the broken shards of the mirror and clutched at my stomach with cold hands. Oh, was this how my mother had felt? Eighteen and pregnant and in love with a man who would never have the son they longed for?__

__Edward Jacob. Oh my darling EJ. I'm so, _so_ sorry..._ _


End file.
